Born in This World as it All falls Appart
by Stormy3Tears
Summary: It seems Renesmee leaves Jacob Black for another! and it has a twist with Hollywood Undead boys ; enjoy


**Born in This World as it all Falls Apart**

Prologue

_Everywhere I saw it was like a bright light, I didn't know where I was, or who I was. I wanted to scream until my lungs went dry. Nothing could make me feel better again. But I saw two people, a guy and a scary looking one with long black hair and red eyes. Then it all hit me like a wave I was running for my dad I didn't know where he went, that I was scared, and that I am Renesmee Cullen, a half vampire._

**Renesmee's POV:**

I sat on the couch thinking about how Jacob Black left me to die in that abandoned house. Embry and Quill finished me off by…ahem…forget that. But how could he do that to me?! Asshole. But I never broke up with him. I didn't really feel good about anything. Emmett came and sat by me and sighed. "Hey Ren. How are you?" I looked at him with a grim face and looked back down. "I dunno…Fine I guess?" Emmett rolled his eyes and snorted. "Forget about that _wet dog_! He _hurt_ you." he stressed the word hurt, and that felt like my heart finally broke apart. I started to cry and whimper. Emmett's eyes went wide. Rosalie walked down the stairs softly. "Emmett you big bear leave the poor thing alone." Her voice was soft and sweet. "But I didn't do anything!" He complained like usual. Rosalie's cold glare made him go quiet. I giggled through choking on my tears. She smiled softly. My dad came down the stairs acting awfully strange. "Hey daddy." I spoke softly wiping my tears. "Mmmph." He replied somewhat edgy. Emmett looked back studying my dad's face. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Emmett glared softly. "Shut the fuck up." My dad replied, clearly annoyed. Emmett got angry and snapped, "Your acting like I offended you…did I oh holy one?" Emmett's glare went absolutely into rage. Dad must have said something through his mind because Emmett ripped off the couch and got my dad sprawled out on the floor. "Emmett get off of him!" Rosalie said in a quiet, panicked gasp. "Dad knock it off!" I screamed at him. "Dad?!" He said through clenched teeth. He laughed cruelly and threw Emmett back. My dad stormed out and ran off.

**Emmett's POV:**

Edward got mad and ran out of the house. What the fuck is the matter with the dude? Maybe he's PMSing. Ha-ha. As I ate my chips, Renesmee ran after him as if she was scared for him. I followed quietly, but swiftly. Edward was in the forest screaming at Renesmee to go home and that he wasn't her dad. Then who was he? The Candy-man? Please. I went to go investigate but Rosalie had her eyes wide and full of 'tears'. "Emmy-kins….don't go." She spoke sadly. My face went blank and sad. "Babe…I have to find out what's got Edward all funky." I looked at her deeply. She nodded and smiled. I squeezed her gently and took off. I looked back and fourth. As I ran, I heard it. The sound of a boulder smash another….a noise that filled the whole world. My whole body went still thinking of the possibilities it could have been…

**Renesmee's POV: **

My dad slapped me and I fell to the ground shaking softly. "You…you asshole!" I screamed at him. Tears stung my eyes and fell helplessly. I scrambled up and took off running as fast as I could. My mom caught me in mid-run and examined me. "Baby what happened?! Who hurt you?!" She touched over my cheek that was turning purple. I tried pulling away but she had a tight grip. "Let me go!" I yelled. My dad was nowhere in sight. I was shaking, my hands balled into fists. "Who hurt you Renesmee?" My mom was calmer. "Dad…he…slapped me." I looked down crying but it hurt to cry. "Your…father?" My mom looked at me in disbelief. "I…I don't know if it was exactly him…" I looked up at her for a quick second then back down.

* * * * * *

A couple days later my dad came through the door, I immediately fell into Emmett's arms, and he held me. "What's up with you guys?" He was confused. "Edward?" Emmett looked at my dad thinking. "Who else would I be?" He laughed softly. "Re…oh my god Ren…Who did that to you I'll kill them!" My dad bared his teeth. I shook gently. "Y-you did." I looked away. My dad looked still. "A…are you mad?" I went out to him and he backed away. "I…I…never again…" He ran out. My mom watched and cried I ran out screaming his name. "Daddy! Wait you didn't mean it!" I kept screaming but I couldn't find him. I lay in the middle of a bunch of trees and closed my eyes waiting to die.

**Emmett's POV: **

We searched for days, but we still couldn't find Renesmee. Bella was crying everyday we didn't find Edward or Ren. I hated seeing everyone like that, we tried to get Alice to see things, but we failed. She kept saying 'I see Edward, just not where he is.' I thought I heard Renesmee crying but it was a bird cooing. Esme had figured out that Jane had screwed with Edward's mind and took it over. Carlisle said there was a possibility another clan claimed her. But we all knew Ren was stubborn and wouldn't go. Bella was scared that the Blacks found her and were torturing her. I said I'd kill the Jacob kid and Rosalie gave me the 'don't say anything' look. I closed my mouth and breathed deeply. Rosalie held onto my forearm softly and I'd look down to her and smile. Rosalie smiled back at me…she was gorgeous and all mine. I was scared that Ren wasn't going to be okay out there alone. Rosalie and I were freaked out by all the clues that led up to things. I found Renesmee's scent on a leaf, Rosalie found Renesmee's hat. I knew we weren't going to find Renesmee…and we never did.

**Renesmee's POV:**

My eyes opened and two men were standing over me. I sat up scared for a little while. "Hello Renesmee, I'm Demetri." He held out his hand. I awkwardly shook it and blushed. "Oh what have we here?" He touched my cheek and I winced back. He tsked and sighed. "I'm sorry; Jane has too much fun with Edward." I was so confused. _Jane? _"Do you know…my father?" He laughed a full laugh. "Yes I do, he is one of my good friends." his eyes we're red like the man next to him. I breathed deeply. "If you don't mind me asking…what's your favorite flower?" His eyes were curious. "Carnation." I smiled softly. Demetri touched my cheek and a carnation covered up the big bruise. A boy, a little older than I was, ran up to him. "We have to go." He spoke softly. I blushed and looked down. "Renesmee this is my son Jacob." Oh, crap _Jacob_? Jacob looked at me as if I was an alien (Sucky metaphor that's all we need is aliens) "Hiya." He gave a stunning smile. "Hi…" I gave a small smile. "Ah we best be going…bye dear Renesmee." Aro said smiling, him and Demetri left. Jake sighed. "See ya around Renesmee." Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek (Which made my cheeks burn). I giggled. "Bye…" I looked up at him finally and his eyes were amazingly blue like sapphire. He smirked then took off. I really didn't know if I were ever going to see his gorgeous face again.

**Emmett's POV:**

Everyone else went to the house I heard the shriek of Renesmee, I ran back to the spot I heard it and she was smiling brightly. I grabbed her and smiled, "Hi!" She said with excitement. I smiled and hugged her. "Do you realize how long you've been gone for?!" I was angry but happy she was here. "A few days? So what?! I'm okay aren't I?" She giggled. "What's with the thing on your face?" I touched it and she yelped. "Ow! Big beast, that hurts ya know?" She scowled with her bottom lip curled out. I laughed at the name she gave me and smirked. "I got it from Demetri, Dad's friend." She looked me in the eyes. "D-Demetri? Oh." I looked at her softly. "Did he hurt you at all?" It was somewhat awkward asking that. "Nope! But I met…this tree branch!" she got out of my arms and played with the stick. I laughed and took her hand. "C'mon I'm sure your mom is going to rejoice that I've found you." I smiled softly and she looked at me with her big brown eyes, scared. "What?" She shook her head. "Is…my dad home?" I sighed and licked my lips. "No, that's the problem." I sighed. She nodded and got up walking with me.

**Renesmee's POV:**

My mom was squeezing me to death as soon as I let go of Emmett's hand. "Yeah, hi." I muttered. "You we're gone for so long! How could you do that?!" she was babbling on and on. I frowned as she asked me about Jacob Black. As we talked I saw Jacob Black walk up, Emmett was baring his teeth and had rage in his eyes. "I just wanted to talk to Renesmee." Jacob Black said softly. "Over my dead body." Emmett hissed. I felt sick, cold, and sad. "Okay then I'll say it right here, Renesmee I never want to see you again." My eyes narrowed and I clenched my jaw. "Fine. I met someone else already." I flashed a look to Emmett and my mom, they both looked surprised. I frowned and looked down. Jacob B. looked down, lip curled. "You're lucky…but if Embry or Quill comes that ain't my problem." Emmett's eyes were glowing with hate. "Don't you dare threaten my niece." Emmett said through clenched teeth. My eyes were gleaming with tears. "Get out of my sight…" My voice shook but I was still standing strong. Jacob B. laughed then took off in wolf form. My mom and Emmett knew better than to ask me about this certain person I said I met and was in love with. I finally let go and I cried.

**Emmett's POV:**

Renesmee was inside crying and screaming in anger. I stayed upstairs with Rosalie, Bella held Renesmee, and Edward was still not found. Dammit Edward where are you?! Gah. "Baby, why are you all tense?" Rosalie held onto my arm as I stared at the ground in frustration. "I guess I'm just pissed." I looked into her eyes and I smiled. Rose raised an eyebrow and laid me back. I breathed deeply and licked my lips. Her lips met mine and I got an urge to be rough. My eyes turned golden again and she just lay on my chest. "I don't know how I'd live without you." I kept a steady beat with my breathing. "Me neither…It's like Hell here." She sighed. "You see…Hell's not so bad if you have an angel with you." My eyes studied the walls. I heard a whimper escape Rosalie's throat. My eyes quickly went to her face. "What's wrong?" "You're so sweet ya big teddy!" She smiled and held onto me. I chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. That's when the scream came from down stairs.

**Renesmee's POV:**

Jacob V. ran inside with his shirt all ripped and destroyed. His eyes were vacant and he dropped to the ground. I shrieked and my mom pulled me back as if I were in danger er something. Grandpa Carlisle ran in and looked at Jacob, "Emmett!" He looked calmed but his voice was hard. Emmett ran down the stairs and looked at Carlisle, "What?" Emmett's eyes were happy and big. "Help me get this boy to my work space." Emmett nodded and grabbed Jacob like a rag doll. "Gentle Emmett, he's not a piece of furniture." My eyes watered and I broke free from my mom. I ran to the door but it had closed as soon as my face was near the door.

* * * * * * *

I lay on the couch waiting for what seemed like hours. "Roar." Jacob said gently, I screamed loud. "Jeez! Don't do that!" I hollered at him and shook my pointer finger at him. "Shit, you gunna let me sit down?" My eyes went a bit wide. "You cuss." It wasn't a question, a statement. "Yeah, so?" I shrugged. "Whatever Jake." He looked at me gently. "Jake huh? I like it…ah let's see…you should be Ren." My eyes lit up. "Ren…" I tested it out and I smiled at him.

**Emmett's POV: **

I paced the whole time I was looking at that kid. I don't even know his name, and…what the? …what the fuck is he doing? Renesmee's on his lap?! I keep myself from ripping his throat out and I just breathed deeply. I felt two hands touch my arm and I jumped. "Scardy-Cat, what's wrong?" Rosalie smiled softly and I laughed. "Nothin' babe." I breathed in and I saw Alice hand him some clothes. Good, that little punk, having my little niece on his lap. Who'd he think he is? My eyes watered suddenly at the sent of wolves. Rosalie knew what I was thinking or something because she whispered, "Go get them." My eyes turned to black with sapphire surrounding them. A growl escaped my throat, Renesmee whipped around and her eyes were worried. She smelled them too. I smiled and nodded. "It's going to be fine." I whispered low. She nodded softly.

I ran out with my teeth bared. It was Embry and Quill, _this is going to be great_. My mind went from slow to ripping fast. "Let's play doggies."

**Renesmee's POV:**

I waited as Jake dressed. I smelt werewolves here and I started to freak out. Emmett's eyes were showing me to not be scared. I felt secure at that moment, at the same time fear was in the bathroom. I heard two squeals, as if two dogs were getting hit by cars….Emmett must have fought hard. Emmett came in and was breathing deeply, marks appeared on his throat but it wasn't anything major. Rosalie squeaked and ran to him, "Emmy! Oh my god! Are you okay?!" He laughed softly, "Yeah babe I'm alright…just a little scratch." His eyes were golden again. Rosalie kissed him all over. "Poor baby!" She was _Batting_ her eyes and smiling. Emmett scooped Rosalie up and walked up the stairs with her in his arms. "Let's have some fun…" His eyes were bright. Eww! Perrrrrves.

**Emmett's POV:**

I layed in bed by Rosalie and I was smiling. She was breathing deeply and I was breathing steadily. I laughed a good deep laugh. "W-what?" She was smiling. "Ah nothin' babe…its funny ya know?" I laughed again. "What's funny?" She looked serious. "Your all like…" I imitated her breathing. Rosalie smacked me gently. My anger got all in a bunch, I was angry at those dogs and Edward. "What's wrong Em…" She didn't even finish when I said, "God do always want to know what's wrong with me?!" Rosalie shook gently. "God you don't have to scream at me!" She screamed with all her might. "What's wrong with you?!" I imitated her. "Emmett knock it off! Your such a jerk!" She got up and ran into the bathroom. My eyes went black and I got up. I put on my clothes and took off out the window.

**Renesmee's POV:**

My ears picked up screaming. "What's going on?" I looked at Jake nervously. "Ah probably Emmett and Rosalie." He smiled and nudged me. "Yuck!" I laughed. I heard a huge thud outside. I got up and ran to the window. Emmett was on his feet and he looked back at me with angry and sad eyes. He took off running into the forest, what happened between Emmett and Rosalie? I looked back to Jake. "I know…go see Rosalie." Jake looked a bit hurt. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room. "Auntie Rosalie?" I called out in almost a whisper. I gulped and walked around. What a messy room! I heard sobbing and knocked on the bathroom door. "W-What?" She sounded hurt. "It's me Renesmee." I got a bit scared. "Oh…come in hun." She called out. I opened the door and saw her sitting on the counter sobbing. "What happened?" I looked up at her. "Your uncle got angry with me." Rosalie sighed and looked down. "He can't be angry with you…he loves you." I fought back. "Then I'm not sure why he was acting like a…jerk…" She couldn't say any other word besides jerk. (I have little kid ears apparently! -.-) I sighed. "He'll come back…"

**Emmett's POV:**

* * * * * * *

I came back, my clothes were ripped, my sides hurt, and I had a bear claw the shit out of my face. (Only on my cheek, but it goes down to the side of my throat). But I killed that damn bear in anger. I walked in the front door, it had been 8 days since I was back, and I dropped to the ground. Carlisle came running in, "What's going o…" He looked at me. "I got it!" Jake screamed out and lifted me up with no effort. Rosalie ran down the stairs, clearly panicked. "What was that?! Oh my god…Emmett!" She screamed out. "Rosalie we have to work on him." Carlisle said in a soft tone. "What's wrong with him?" She looked nervous. "Jake turn him over." He sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea." Jake whispered. "Why not?!" Rosalie growled. "Okay okay!" Jake looked nervous and turned me over. She gasped at the sight of the claw mark. "Emmy-kins!" She cried. My eyes opened fast. "Let go of me Jacob…" I sighed. "'Kay!" Jake dropped me. I hit the floor with a loud thud. Jake smiled goofy like. "Your lucky I can't catch you…" I muttered. I stood up and looked at Rosalie. "Do you forgive me?" My voice felt shaky. Rosalie slapped me across my face. My head didn't move and I bit my bottom lip. "I'll take that as a no…" I looked down. "Of course I forgive you!" She leaped into my arms and kissed me all over. "I love you babe." "I love you too Emmy!" She kept kissing me.

**Alice's POV:**

I held my stomach in pain. "Ow…" I bit my lip. Jasper came in and I instantly stood up straight. "Hi Jazz!" I smiled brightly. "Don't fool me…" He smiled also. "Wh-what?" I sounded offended. "Your in pain, remember I can feel your emotions as well as fix them." Jasper looked at me smiling still. I breathed in deeply. "I think I'm just hungry." I sighed. "That could be it…" He reasoned with me. I blushed deeply. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too Alice." He walked over and held me tightly. I kissed him and he laughed. Why did he laugh? "You taste like sugar." He whispered. I giggled and he kissed me but more passionately. Jasper held me closely and sighed. "What's wrong Jazz?" I looked up at him. "Your not telling me something…" Clearly, he was upset. "It's nothing…really." I assured him. "Okay but if…there is something, you can always tell me and I won't panic or anything." He smiled brightly. I nodded. "I have to go get Rosalie, I picked her dress out for something or the other her and Emmett are doing." I laughed. "Okay…" He smiled. I ran to go get Rosalie. "Rosalie." I half screamed. Rosalie ran out of her room. "What?" She looked nervous. "I have to tell you something.", "It better be impor…" I stopped her in mid sentence. "I'm pregnant…"

**Renesmee's POV:**

I sighed and sat by Jake. "What's the matter with you?" Jake said smiling. "Ah nothing…it's just…everyone else is all like lovey-dovey. Ya know?" I frowned. "I know how to fix that." He smiled bigger. "How?" I looked at him confused. Jake got closer and kissed me deeply. I started shaking. Jake broke the kiss and laughed. "What's that for?" He laughed. "I got…nervous." I breathed in deeply. "Nervous huh?" He smirked. I went in for the kiss again. I was surprised he let me kiss him. Jake started to stroke my throat and making out with me. My cheeks were burning deeply. Emmett walked down stairs and stopped in mid-walk. "What the…" His eyes burned in anger. I broke the kiss and was breathing deeply. "Hey back off man!" Jake was upset we had to end the kiss. "That's my little niece!" Emmett shot back. "Wahhh get over it, ooo what happened to your face?!" Jake was staring at him. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Just a warning…don't let Edward catch you guys doing that." Emmett sighed and walked to the kitchen. My…dad's here…

**Emmett's POV:**

Edward had walked in and everyone held his or her breath. Bella's eyes went directly to him. "Edward…" She whispered. "Hello." Edward was smiling half-heartedly. Renesmee and Jake walked in and she half fainted. "Dad…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes…it's me." Edward replied softly. Renesmee smiled widely and ran to him. Edward scooped her up and held her closely. "I'm sorry Renesmee…" Edward whispered to her. She just cried and was smiling. Edward looked at Jacob and was glaring. "Daddy that's Jake Volturi…" She was blushing. "Your Demetri's son?" Edward hissed. "Yeah?" Jake had an attitude. Renesmee's eyes went wide. "Please don't fight…" Ren whispered softly. Edward nodded and smiled, setting her down. "We won't fight…" Edward was still glaring…

**Alice's POV**:

I was sitting on the couch in pain, but I acted as if everything were okay. Jasper kept looking at me with questioning eyes. Although Carlisle knows about me being…preg. Carlisle said I still had a little bit of human left in me we never knew about and that we wouldn't say anything to him. "Alice is pregnant…" Rosalie whispered to Emmett. My ears picked that up and I was nervous. Emmett's eyes went wide and looked directly to me. "Alice you're…" Jasper looked at him. "She's what?" Jasper asked looking at Emmett nervously. "Alice is amazing at making dresses for Rosalie!" Emmett smiled. "I didn't know you made those for her, good job." Emmett gave thumbs up. Jasper wasn't buying it. "Oh sister dear…what did you tell Emmett?" Jasper was smiling. "N-Nothing Jasper." Rosalie was breathing in deeply. "I assure you I won't freak out Alice…just tell me." Jasper wasn't happy. "I'm…have you noticed my body at all?" I asked shyly. Jasper laughed and blushed. "Ah…sure?" He responded softly. I stood up and there was a slight bump in my stomach. "You're…you can't be…" Jasper looked confused. I frowned and looked down biting my lip. "Oh my god Alice!" Jasper was smiling brightly. I smiled softly and walked up to him. He held me and kissed the top of my head. I was finally happy about this.

**November**

**DECEMBER**

***nudge, nudge* *wink, wink***

**January**

**February**

**Alice's POV(February 4th****):**

I sat in the room with Jasper and I was screaming my lungs out. "Alice I need you to calm down." Carlisle said softly. "It hurts!" I screamed and pulled Jasper's hair. Jasper was nervous. "Maybe it would be easier if I gave you morphine?" Carlisle suggested. I nodded. "And Jasper maybe you and the sake of your hair, should go with the rest of the family." Jasper nodded and kissed me softly. "I love you Jazz…" I smiled. "I love you too." And with that, he left.

* * * * * *

"You can come in now Jasper." Carlisle said. Jasper came in the door and saw one of the babies. "I named him Kellan…" I whispered. Kellan had blond and straight hair. "I like that…" Jasper smiled. "But I wanted you to name the baby girl." I looked to Carlisle and he handed the baby over to Jasper. "T-Two?" Jasper was smiling. Taylor had black hair but it was curly. "Yeah…I was surprised too." I smiled wider. "I think Taylor should be her name…" Jasper was playing with her tiny little fingers.

* * * * * *

Kellan was growing by the minute, literally. I was amazed how fast he grew! And his eyes were rainbow. And Taylor! My baby girl! Awh how adorable! She was growing as fast as Kellan was and they both had the cutest faces! "I'm a rebel!" Kellan screamed softly but it was sure loud. Jasper was smiling at him. "Mom!" Taylor squealed and held onto my leg. "Hi Taylor." I smiled down at her. Kellan grew again and was as big as Jasper now! Oh, my god…he's as big as Jasper! How is that possible. "Hey dad." Kellan said smiling. "Kellan…your tall." Jasper said in amazement. "Yeah and I feel like I'm getting taller…" Kellan shook his head. Taylor grew also about 5'4, boy she was tall! Kellan grew once more…to Emmett's size! Kellan grew buff and shook his head. "Ow why do I feel so…tight?" Kellan moved his arms around and ripped his shirt. "Oh…not good…" He whispered.

**Kellan's POV:**

My shirt was destroyed! Man! That was my favorite power ranger shirt too! I looked at my reformed body. I was huge! I had biceps like huge ass pythons! I looked to my sister and she barely had clothes on. I laughed softly and she glared playfully. "Both of you…" Dad said softly. "Get some clothes on." I looked to my dad. "But like…I don't even have clothes, do I?" I looked down at myself. "Emmett will let you borrow some." My mom replied softly. "Mom?" I looked at her smiling. "Awh Kellan…" My mom said in tears. I held her to my body. "Hi mom." I replied softly. "My baby boy has grown up!" She said smiling. "But I'll always be your baby…" I smiled. I let go and ran up the stairs. "Hey yo?! Which one of you is Emmett?" I called out. Uncle Emmett came out and didn't have a shirt on. "I'm Emmett, why?" His eyes glowed with anger. "I'm Kellan, your nephew." I smiled brightly. "No….you can't be." Uncle Emmett shook his head. "You were just a baby and now your…my size." Uncle Emmett looked like he was going crazy. Taylor runs up the stairs. "Where's Auntie Rosalie…UNCLE EMMETT!" Taylor screamed and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "You guys are…my niece and nephew?" He said in disbelief. We nodded smiling. "Yes! I love nieces and nephews!" Uncle Emmett shouted. "What's all the….E-Emmett?" Auntie Rosalie said shocked. "It's not what it looks like babe, I swear!" Uncle Emmett said. "Hi I'm Kellan." I stuck out my hand, she shook it gently. "Where do you belong?" She asked. "Alice is my momma. So you're my auntie Rosalie…" I whispered. "That's my sister Taylor!" I said smiling. "Awh! My niece and nephew!" Rosalie said smiling. Rosalie took one look at my body and just about got the wind knocked out of her. I frowned and looked down at me. "What?" I asked softly. "You guys were babies like two seconds ago…what happened?" She kept looking at me. "Ah, I blame the government." I shrugged. A small girl and a huge boy came out of a room. My jaw dropped. "Please don't be related to me…" I whispered as I looked at the girl.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I caught sight of that huge guy! I mean he is big! But I think my Jakey is bigger! He eyed me and I instantly felt Jake get angry. I grabbed Jake's hand and held is close to my side. Jake looked down to me and sighed. "Hi I'm Kellan." He stuck out his hand and I hesitated. "Hi I'm Jake, her boyfriend." Jake took Kellan's hand trying to crush it but Kellan was stronger. "Firm grip you got there Jake." Kellan smiled goofy like. "I'm not stupid I know you are trying to crush me." He smiled again. "Who are you anyways?" Jake said angrily. "I'm Alice's son." Kellan stood up straight. "You're my cousin?" I said shyly. "Cool!" Kellan sounded a bit disappointed. Jake muttered things under his breath. "I wouldn't say that while there are ladies in the room." Kellan remarked. I instantly felt my cheeks go pink. I got closer to Jake and he held me tightly. "And I'm Taylor!" The girl said smiling. "Hi!" I smiled brightly. "Hello." Jake said respectfully. "You're…?" Taylor asked softly. "I'm Renesmee…" I smiled to her. "Awesome!" Taylor said smiling brightly. I looked back to Kellan and he was dressed in Emmett's clothes. "So you guys have like special things to do right?" I heard Kellan say. "Yeah." Emmett said softly. "I'm guessing your strong, Auntie Rosalie your just plain gorgeous." Kellan smiled softly. "Jake your like…strong?" Kellan asked. "I'm many different things." Jake replied smiling. "Niceeeee." Kellan said amazed. "Renesmee?" He asked. "I can show you stuff that happened in the past…" I said shyly. "Cool! I wish I knew my powers…" Kellan raised an eyebrow. Taylor elbowed Kellan and he let out thee most horrifying scream. (Kind of like the one at the beginning of _Guitar Hero World Tour_) A few windows were broken, Kellan held his sides. "Well it looks like we found your power…" Emmett said holding his hand against his ear.

**Renesmee's POV (A few years later):**

I sat by Jake…nervously waiting for him to make the first move. "You see Jake…I'm nervous." I whispered softly. Jake nodded and was smiling. "What's why I'm going to be gentle." He said laying me back breathing deeply. We both looked into each other's eyes…wanting to be intertwined. My eyes suddenly watered and I shook it away. Jake slowly kissed my lips and my head was telling me, _be rough with him! You want him don't you?! Do it!_

* * * * * * *

I layed there in his arms and I started crying. "What's wrong Ren?" Jake said softly, "Did I hurt you that bad?" He asked feeling sad. "No I just…dammit." I said softly. "You just what?" Jake asked looking in my eyes. "Do you think I'm a whore?" I asked a bit scared. "What?! Hello no Renesmee!" He growled. I cringed closing my eyes. "But…I'm young and I…had…_sex_." I squeaked out. "It's okay when your in love." Jake said laughing, I breathed in deeply. "Does that mean your in love with me?" His facial expression looked like he was caught doing something bad. "I…yeah." He sputtered out. "Okay…I…wanna hear you say it." I said in a whisper. "You wanna hear what?" Jake looked down at me. "I wanna hear you say I love you…" I said feeling ashamed of asking him to do so. "I love you…" He said after a few minutes. My eyes sparkled with tears. "I love you too Jake…" I smiled. He kissed my lips gently then smirked. "You're a little dork you know that?" He said laughing. "What's a dork?" I raised an eyebrow. "A whale's penis." He laughed even harder. My face turned a deep shade of red. "Oh…." I squeaked. A small fear occurred to me…I'm half-human…

**Emmett's POV:**

I heard some adult things coming from next door. But that's Jake and Renesmee's, they wouldn't be doing anything…right? Rosalie looked worried, I'm guessing she hears the same thing I do. "What is going on in there?" Rosalie whispered. I shrugged and got up out of the bed. "I'll be back." I said softly. I opened Renesmee's room and she had a towel on, Jake was nowhere to be found. "Emmett!" She screamed out. "Oh sorry!" I said in shock. Kellan walked in and his eyes were wide. "GET OUT!" Renesmee screamed at the top of her lungs. Edward ran to her room. "What's wrong honey?" Edward said calmly. "Dad! Uncle Emmett! Kellan! Please! I'm trying to get dressed if you don't mind?!" She growled. "Oh right...Emmett, Kellan out." Edward covered his eyes, Kellan and I did the same . "Sorry." I muttered. "Yeah sorry." Kellan said softly. We left and Renesmee started crying. Edward opened the door again and Renesmee was holding her lower stomach. "What?!" Edward said panicked. There was blood on the floor. "I uh…get out please!" Renesmee cried out. Why was there blood?

**Renesmee's POV:**

I fled into the bathroom and locked the door. "Renesmee?" Jake whispered. I cried even harder, choking on my tears. "Open the door Ren…" Jake sighed deeply. "N-No! This is embarrassing!" I said sobbing. "So what your only…PMSing. It ain't a big deal." Jake said softly. "Just leave me alone!" I screamed to him. "Renesmee open the damn door." Jake said a little bit upset. "No! I told you no!" I heard him press his hand against the door. "Open. The. Fucking. Door." Jake said angry. I kept crying. Jake opened the door and I was nowhere. "Renesmee?" Jake whispered. I hid under the cupboards. "Ren I didn't mean to get mad…" Jake apologized, he sounded like an angel. I let out a sob and instantly covered my mouth; He smirked and opened the cupboard. My eyes were full of tears. "Ren…its okay I promise." Jake whispered, smiling. I shook my head and wiped my tears. "Here…" Jake said handing me clothes. "When you're done…come out. Please." He smiled. Jake left and closed the door. I got up and did what I needed. I walked out shyly and sighed. Jake stood up and had his arms held out. My tears fell swiftly. "It's okay…I promise." Jake said softly, I ran into his arms and he held me there…happily.

**Kellan's POV (weeks later):**

I heard this song in the back of my mind. _I'm Happy knowing that you are mine the grass is greener on the other side…._Where was that from? "You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly, I can't deny, that when I'm staring you down right dead in the eye…" I followed what the song was. Rosalie's eyes watered and Emmett looked as if he were going to kill me. "Shut it!" Emmett snarled. I closed my mouth fast. "He sounds like him Emmy-kins…" Rosalie whispered. "Like who? If you don't mind me asking." I said respectfully. "Christofer Drew…he was…" Rosalie was cut off by her sobbing. Emmett held her closely and cooed. "It's alright babe…I swear." Emmett said sorrowfully. Emmett's cold eyes looked at me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry Aunt Rosalie…" I whispered. "Oh hun, it's not your fault." She smiled. "How about I sing you another song?" I tried. "O-Okay…" She whispered. I got out my guitar and strummed. "If it's not those cowboy boots in the summer. Oh, my God I pray for another, chance to drive down back highways. Till' I stumble upon your beautiful face…" I started not knowing anything, I came up with this…then I heard her…. "Your presence isn't what kills me. It's that artistic gleam. That's taking over my scenery. Dream by dream." Renesmee whispered but in a singing way. "You might think I'm incapable, of loving a soul like yours you might think I'm a fool for you." I sang and she came and sat by me. "'Cause girl you got style and that's what I love about you. The way that you sit back, love how you sit back and watch this grow. You got dreams and there for I believe in you. All those small town people with their big remarks ain't got jack to say about my movie star she's got style." I sang and looked into her eyes.

"If it's not the fact that I'm a wee big younger or the truth that I'm so naïve. My heart keeps leaping back to you like a, dog tied to a tree." She sang to me. "I know it sound crazy, it's ridiculous to me. But with out you by my side girl. You might think I'm incapable, of loving a soul like yours you might think I'm a fool for you. 'Cause girl you got style and that's what I love about you. The way that you sit back, love how you sit back and watch this grow. You got dreams and there for I believe in you. All those small town people with their big remarks ain't got jack to say about my movie star." I sang and we got close. Renesmee back up instantly at the sound of Jacob growling.

**Emmett's POV:**

I stood up in between Jake and Kellan. Jake had his teeth bared, Kellan's eyes suddenly turned to black. Wow…from rainbow to black. "I didn't do anything!" Kellan screamed to him. "Bullshit, you were about to kiss Renesmee!" Jake snapped. "I was not!" Kellan growled. "I swear Jake! He wasn't neither was I!" Renesmee said sounding scared as a five-year-old. Jake looked at her and backed off. "All we were doing was singing…" She whispered. "Yeah…" Kellan hissed. Jake suddenly bolted to Kellan but I stopped him by grabbing his throat. "Knock it off, now Jacob." I roared. Jake just kept trying to get him. "Stop! Don't make me hurt you Jake!" I warned him. "Jasper!" Rosalie screamed. Jasper was down the stairs in a flash, "What's going on?" Jasper said worried. Jake had a piece of something in his hand and jammed it into Kellan. Kellan when flying back and fell to the ground. Kellan was holding his side screaming. Jake laughed in an angered way. Kellan pulled out the piece of glass, while screaming in pain. "I'm going to kill you!" Kellan roared and got up. Jasper tried to use his powers to calm Jake and Kellan. Kellan's tears were rainbow. As they fell, they turned to regular tears when they hit the floor. Kellan ran at Jake and me. I tried to stop him but he ripped me from my spot. I smacked my head against the table. Jake and Kellan hit the floor and that's when I blacked out.

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Jake! Stop!" I heard Jasper scream at him. "Kellan! Get your ass up now!" Jasper screamed to Kellan harshly. Kellan got up glaring and a rumble came from his throat. Jake got up as well and looked back to me, his eyes with regret. My lips trembled and I started to tear up. Jake shook his head and clenched his teeth. Jake fled out the door and I breathed deeply. "Jake! No please!" I screamed and ran out the door. "Don't leave me please!" Tears blurred my vision. I couldn't see him, he had left. I fell to my knees and I screamed loudly, as much as my body could take. I could hear Jasper scolding Kellan. My veins popped out of my forearms as I clutched my dress tightly. Emmett came to my side, "Renesmee…oh my god Ren…" Emmett held me tightly. "You're bleeding…" Emmett said in shock. I looked down and my palms were full of blood from holding on to my dress so tightly. I looked up at him and I cried. Emmett just held me there and tried to comfort me. "C'mon…let's go home." Emmett scooped me up and took me back. The lights were bright and I felt like I was going to puke. "Ren are you okay?" Emmett's voice was fading. "Carlisle! It's Ren she's…" That's when I puked. "Oh Jesus!" Emmett said almost scared. "Carlisle dammit! She's puking!" Emmett's voice was fuzzy. I clutched his shirt scared. "Bring him back home to me…" I whispered to Emmett. Emmett nodded crying…he was crying?! Maybe that was my imagination. I slowly closed my eyes. "Carlisle!" Was the last thing I heard be screamed.

* * * * * * *

Waking up hurt. I felt this prick of pain in my back and my wrist. "Ow." I whispered. "Baby?" I heard my dad's voice. "Daddy?" I said opening my eyes. "You are in so much trouble young lady." My dad's voice was hard. _Why? What did I do? _I picked for answers in my mind. Was it because I got blood on the floor? Was it because I almost bled to death? Was it…oh god…no. He could have found out. "Why?" I whispered, my dad's eyes got angry. "You had sexual …intercourse with that young man?" My dad whispered viciously. "Y-Yes sir…" I frowned. "Well congratulations…you're pregnant."

**Emmett's POV:**

I sat on the couch with Jake and he was angry. "I can't be here! Don't you understand?! I hurt her and she won't want me anymore." His eyes were showing multiple emotions. "She will, don't you worry Jake boy." I assured him. "If you're wrong I'll kill you." He growled. "Alright Carlisle …bring her in." I looked at the door. Renesmee had her head down and had tears falling. She looked up and her eyes went wide. Jake smiled, and held out his arms. "Jake!" She squealed and ran to him. Renesmee cried and Jake protected her in his hug. "Jake….how…could you leave me?" She whispered crying again. Jake shook his head. "I'm so sorry…it'll never happen again." He looked deeply into her eyes. Jake looked confused, "What was that?" He asked nervously. "What was what?" She asked him softly. "That feeling in your stomach I felt _it move_…" the tone was like he didn't believe it. "It was growling…I guess I'm hungry." She sighed. Renesmee made it believable. I can't believe it…usually she would hesitate and make it up. I mean she's _pregnant _for cryin out loud! Rosalie looked to me and smiled. "Babe…isn't she pregnant?" Rosalie whispered. "She's what?!" Jake whipped around. "You do realize I can hear every word you say right?" His eyes were huge. "Jake, she's lying it's not true." Renesmee shook her head with worry lines on her forehead. "Don't. Ever. Lie to me." He angrily whispered. Renesmee's eyes filled with tears. I stood up for her and growled. "You don't talk to her like that…you hear?" I growled. "Okay, okay….Jake…I'm pregnant…" She whispered.

**Kellan's POV:**

I sat in my room being scolded by my dad. "Do you realize how much pain you've cause Renesmee and Jacob?!" He roared. "She has been hurt in the past so bad that it took her months to cry it all out!" Dad just kept going on. "All we were doing was singing to each other! And he went ballistic! I didn't do shit!" I screamed loudly. "Don't you dare curse at me young man!" My dad got in my face. I stood up and got in his face. "No, you listen to me…I didn't cause her pain. Jake cause her the damn pain!" I hissed. My dad had his upper lip curled into a snarl. "Sit your ass down Kellan." My dad growled. "No, you know what?! I don't even want you to be my dad!" I screamed at him and left the room. My mom came to me, tears were in her eyes. "Kellan…" She whispered. I started crying and she held me tightly. "Mom I'm such a fucking screw up…" I sobbed loudly. Taylor came out and looked at me. "Are you and daddy fighting?" Taylor asked in a whisper. I nodded crying even harder, Taylor ran to me and held onto me. Taylor started crying also. "I'm sorry Taylor…" I said in her ear. Taylor shook her head. "It's not your fault Kellan." She whispered. I wiped her tears and smiled. Dad came out and I instantly hissed. "Kellan…" Taylor warned. I started crying again. "Dad…" I whispered. "I know…I'm sorry also Kellan…" My dad's eyes were sincere. I walked over to my dad and I held onto him. "Don't cry…" My dad whispered. "D-Dad I didn't mean to say what I did I swear!" I sobbed. My dad chuckled and smiled. "I know…" He whispered smiling.

**Emmett's POV (Two months later): **

I sat there waiting for some news on making a band. "C'mon Jake…please you sing like a god dude." I asked hurriedly. "I dunno man…what about Ren?" He asked his eyes serious. "She can too if she wants." I looked to her and she nodded smiling. "Yeah!," She squeaked, "Who am I anyways?!" She raised an eyebrow. "You have to be a guy though…" I bit my lip. "Okay fine!" She agreed right away. "Please Jakey?" She batted her eyes up at him. "I…okay fine! But if there's anything that I don't like you suck my dick Emmett." Jake laughed. I growled. "Just playin." He laughed. "Little Deuce." I muttered. "Excuse me?!" Jake glared. "Haha Deucy Deuce!" I laughed so hard. "Whatever…" Jake hissed. "I want a cool name!" Renesmee's brown eyes looked to me. "Uh…hmmm…Funny Man." I smiled. "Okayyyyyy!" Renesmee laughed. "I am a Mexican rapper right?" She asked me. "Yeah sure." I smiled. "Little scene boy…" Jake smiled. "Charlie!" Renesmee gasped. "Put Charlie and Scene together and get Charlie Scene!" Renesmee smiled brightly. "Yeah….yeah! That's a good one!" I smiled amazed. "Then we have my good old buddy George, Matt, and Jorel." I coughed. "What's the band's name?" Renesmee asked. "Hollywood Undead." I looked to Jake then Renesmee. "We need cover up names…" Jake sighed. "I want Dylan…" Renesmee screamed out. "Okay, they know me by Jordan." I looked to Jake. "Uh how about…Aron?" Jake tried. "Yeah! How cute!" Renesmee held onto Jake's arm, Jake laughed. "Good! I'm happy." I laughed. Renesmee looked down to herself. "I need different clothes!" Renesmee ran up the stairs and came back down within 40 seconds. Ren was dressed like a total G. "My clothes are always retro, sexual like I'm hetro!" Renesmee squealed. "Hey that's it!" I nodded, we had our first song.

**Kellan's POV:**

I heard my cousin rapping…rapping?! What the hell? "My clothes are always retro, sexual like I'm hetro. And I play a bitch like Nintendo." Then I heard this female voice, "Zelda!" Then back to Ren, "Take a four ride in my benzo. Funny as fuck I should do stand up. Bust caps in the club like I don't give a fuck (fuck you). Gotta gold ass grill, hit me on the sidekick if you wanna chill. Hop in the ride lets roll, I'm a baritone with a voice so low, and it'll make your speakers explode. And I drop your panties to the floor." I got up and snuck to the recording room. I looked in and she immediately stopped. "Good job Renesmee." Emmett smiled then hissed as I walked in. She looked terrified. Jake stood in front of her and growled. "What are you guys up to?" I asked. "Kellan…not now okay?" Emmett sighed. I sighed and nodded. "'Kay." I walked away. I stood up against the wall silently. "Okay now where were we?" Emmett's voice. "Let's go from the chorus." Jake said, "And I can show you how to hump with out makin love, the way you look at me I can tell that you're a freak. And I'll be layin' in the sun bottle and a gun, the way you look at me I can tell that you're a freak." He sang like I've never heard before. Who knew an asshole could sing beautifully. My mind threw the switch, if Emmett doesn't want me to bother him…does that make an exception for Rosalie?

**Emmett's POV:**

I heard Rosalie crying and I growled. Jake looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" He looked at me intensely. "Rosalie…" I whispered menacingly, "Someone's gunna loose their head." I whipped around the corner and into the room. "Babe, who is it?! What's going on?!" I was freaking out. I mean what's a man to do when is baby is hurt? "Emmy-kins…" Rosalie's eyes were puffy. "Awh babe…" I sighed and held her. "What's wrong?" I whispered. "I heard the 'song'…oh Emmett! It won't stop!" Rosalie cried again. I set Rosalie on my lap and hugged her. "Is it in your head?" I asked softly. "No, I hear it…like from the next room." She whimpered softly. "But that's Kellan's…" I whipped my head to the wall. "That little shit…" I snarled. "What?" She looked at me. "He's singing it…I bet to piss me off." I sighed and set her down. "Don't worry babe…it'll stop, I promise." I smiled and took off into his room. "I swear Kellan…" My eyes went huge and turned black. He had Christofer Drew's voice on a CD! "You know better than to do that!" I roared. Jasper ran in. "What's wrong?" Jasper demanded instantly. "Your son is playing that _song_!" I growled, Jasper's eyes were wide. "He didn't know I mean c'mon." Jasper reasoned. "He did too! I told him! He sang it and Rosalie started _crying_ and he knew! Dammit he fucking knew not to sing it let alone play it!" I roared to Jasper. "Is that true Kellan?" Jasper turned to Kellan. "Yeah…" Kellan's devious eyes were smiling innocently. "Well….let it slip Emmett…it won't happen again." Jasper sighed. "Your damn right it won't." I hissed and I ripped the stereo out of the wall and smashed it into tiny bits.

**Renesmee's POV: **

I held my stomach and groaned. Jake got up fast and was by my side. "What's wrong?" He looked at me nervously. "It just hurts…it's okay." I giggled, but still in pain. "You sure? I mean we could take you down to Car…" I stopped him in mid-sentence and groaned. Emmett came back in. "What's wrong?" Emmett's eyes studied me. "I'm f-fine!" I whispered. The doorbell rang and I straightened up. "Jorel, Matt, and George are here…act normal." Emmett laughed. "Come in!" Emmett screamed. The boys came up the stairs and into the recording room. "Jordan wassup?!" J-Dog greeted Emmett smiling. "Hey J-Dog, Da Kurlzz, and Johnny 3 Tears." Emmett greeted them. "This is Funny Man and Deuce." Emmett pointed to us and we waved. "A girl?" Da Kurlzz whispered. "Hey…watch it." Jake hissed. "Funny Man aka Dylan is Deuce's girl." Emmett whispered. "Can she rap?" J-Dog asked. "Yeah listen to this…" Jake said playing back what I recorded. All three had their jaws dropped. I looked up at Jake and held onto him shyly. Jake's eyes were full of confidence. "Does that answer your question?" Jake smirked chuckling. Johnny 3 Tears smiled. "Welcome to the band Deuce…and Funny Man." Johnny turned a shade of pink. Jake looked down to me and smiled. "I think I'm going to like these guys." I smiled brightly. "Yeah….they're alright…" Jake smiled also.

**Emmett's POV:**

After the boys left, I sat down in the back room with the lifeless body. I looked at her tiny body sadly. How could I have done that? To a little girl especially, and those...thousands of people. I looked at her tiny presence on the table. My sunk my teeth into her throat and released the venom into her stream. I hooked the two wires that connected to her heart, together. Nothing happened, my heart sank into my stomach. I thought I could save her again,…I got up and walked out of the room. Rosalie was there and I got scared. "Hi babe." Rosalie smiled widely. "Hey sugar, how are you?" I held her to my body. "I'm goood. And you teddy bear?" She raised an eyebrow. I smirked. "Amazing…" I smirked contently. We both went down stairs, Renesmee and Jake were on the couch. "Stop! Jake you know that scares me!" Renesmee shrieked. "I looooove lasagna, do you looooove lasagna?" Jake repeated and laughed. Renesmee started crying, Jake got nervous. "Sorry!" Jake held Renesmee. "It was only a joke…" He sighed. "It's okay…" Renesmee kissed him gently. Jake looked to me and Rosalie, he smiled goofy like. "So, what were you doing in that room huh Emmett?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Releasing your sexual hunger maybe?" Jake laughed so hard he started to cry a bit. "Put a sock in it Jake." I hissed. "But babe why would you need to do that…you have me?" Rosalie's voice was innocent. I smirked. "I didn't for your information Jacob and Rose baby…I know I don't need to do that…" I smiled bad boy. I heard a cry and my head snapped to the stairs. I saw the little girl with light brown hair, my heart arose from the pit of my stomach to my throat. "Babe…I can explain." I said before she cracked.

* * * * * *

The little girls hazel eyes looked to Rosalie and then to me. Her emotion went from okay to terrify. "No wait! Christine! It okay…" I whispered. Christine looked at me scared. "I promise I won't hurt you…" I smiled. Christine ran to my arms and cried. "It's alright…" I patted her back gently. "Who…what? Who is she Emmy-kins?" Rosalie was bewildered. "Babe…it's a long story." I sighed. "Well we both know I got time." Rosalie glared harshly at me. "Okay…well remember how I was real angry when I became a vampire? I…thought people should suffer what I did. So I killed…" Rosalie cut me short. "You…_killed_?! Emmett! How many did you…kill?" Rosalie was as shocked as Renesmee. "I…killed…more than a thousand." My eyes went to the ground. "Is…she one of them?" Rosalie managed to say. I nodded shamefully and was quiet. "Emmett…I cannot believe you…" Rosalie was upset. "I know…" I kept my eyes on the floor. "What are you going to do with her?" Jake asked looking to the little girl. "Were keeping her." Rosalie said softly. "M…mommy?" Christine whispered rubbing her eyes. "Oh…" Rosalie's eyes gleamed. "D-Daddy?" Christine looked up at me. I smiled halfheartedly. "Yes…" I whispered.

**Johnny 3 Tear's POV:**

I layed in the hospital bed sick, tired, and wishing God would just get it over with. I clutched my heart when I breathed in. "Call Charlie Scene…" I choked out. "You really think he's gunna come down?" J-Dog asked looking at the heart monitor. I took one last breath of air and the heart line was flat.

* * * * * *

I woke up and everything was clearer. "You better not say a word to them…" I heard. I looked to him and it was Deuce. "What do you mean?" I whispered. "I'm a vampire…and now you are too." He smiled at me. I nodded and got up from the bed, I was fully clothed. "Funny Man did it." Charlie Scene said as he walked in. "She changed my clothes?" I turned bright red. "Yeah but its okay you were wearing boxers." Deuce said in a smug tone. I sighed and walked out with them. Funny Man looked up at me and smiled. "Hiya!" She giggled. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I'm glad your alive again!" Funny Man squealed giggling. Few minutes later, we got to their home and I sat on the couch. "Carlisle, This is George. George this is our father Carlisle." Charlie Scene smiled. "Hello George." The man shook my hand. I smiled. "Hi there. Oh you can call me Johnny if you please." I smiled. I saw this girl run down the stairs and an older boy walk right behind her. I thought, _please don't be her boyfriend_.

**Renesmee's POV (5 weeks later September 18th):**

I cried and held my stomach. "When are they getting back?" I whimpered softly as Emmett's eyes were wide. "Carlisle said soon…" Emmett's voice cracked. "How soon is soon?!" I screamed. Emmett jumped back and held his hand up high. "I-I don't know." Emmett choked out. I groaned and then the door opened, it was Carlisle. "What's going on?" Carlisle demanded. "I have no clue." Emmett's eyes were terrified. "How's the pain Renesmee?" Carlisle pulled my knees from my chest. "Ow!" I cringed. "Like is it a horrifying pain?" He looked at me. I shrugged. "Does it hurt when I touch…" Carlisle touched my lower stomach and I let out a scream. "Okay that answers my other questions." Carlisle sighed. "Okay Emmett grab Renesmee would you? And bring her down with me." Carlisle was out the door. Emmett grabbed me gently and I let out another scream. Jake bust through the door. "Emmett! What did you do?!" Jake roared. "Calm down! She's in pain okay! I didn't do it!" Emmett screamed. "Stop!" I screamed out clutching my stomach. "I think she's in labor…" Emmett whispered looking down at me.

* * * * *

I woke up and everything was clearer. "Oh my god…" Emmett's voice was different, angelic like. I sat up and held my head, "Okay…what just happened?" I shook my head, wow… "My voice…its…adult like." I whispered. I got up and looked in the mirror, what I saw I didn't expect. Two neon blue eyes stared back at me and I pressed my hand against the mirror. "Who…am I?" I looked into my eyes. "That's not me…" I frowned. "Renesmee that _is_ you though…" Emmett stood by me. Rosalie, Alice, and Jake came into the room and I closed my eyes. "Your awake, great!" Alice greeted me. I covered my eyes shyly and stood there. "Ren, don't do that…" Jake's voice was closer to me. "But I don't want you to see me…" Everyone gasped at my voice. "You sound so much older…" Rosalie said smiling. Jake grabbed my hands and set them to my sides, my eyes were still shut tight. "Renesmee…" Jake growled. "No!" I hissed. "Please…for me?" Jake whispered. I opened my eyes and they all backed up, except for Jake. "They're beautiful…" Jake kissed me gently. I looked down most of the time. "How is she?" I looked up into Jake's eyes. "Heidi is good…in fact she's better than good." Jake smiled. Jake took her from Emmett and gave her to me. Heidi's eyes were purple and her facial expression was just like Jake's. "She's beautiful…" I whispered.

**Johnny 3 Tears POV:**

I stood in the recording studio, "So watch my chest heave as this last breath leaves me I am trying to be what your dying to see. Feel like 'fuck man can't take this', Anymore this heart break this. This life that's so thankless , how could he just forsake us? Racist he makes us, hate us he gave us, nothing but no trust and I am so fucked up. So let this gun bind us, lets hide by this lust. And once we are just dust he'll know that he loved us."

"Let it all burn I will burn first God of time am I lost in your eyes. Just let me burn its what I deserve, God of mine am I lost in your eyes?" Deuce sang. Charlie Scene stopped recording because Taylor looked into the room. My face blushed deeply and I looked down. "Hi Johnny!" Taylor squealed. I smiled, "Hello." I looked up and breathed in deeply. "Whacha dooooin?" Taylor rocked back and fourth on heels. "Rapping…" I smiled at her kindly. "Will you play with me? I want to go do _something_." Taylor sighed. "Uh…Yeah sure…" I looked to Charlie and he nodded. "'Kay… let's go." I whispered and we left the room.

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Motherfucker what's good?" I said behind my mask as the lady interviewed me. "So Funny Man who is your celebrity crush?" She looked at me softly. "Scarlett Johanson…and that girl from _True Blood_…Sookie…Sookie from True Blood." I laughed out. "Really? I didn't think a man like you would like a young woman like that." She got real close. "Well I'm out for now.." I whispered and walked off. I pulled off my mask and ran out the door, Jake caught me in his arms. My face turned red and my eyes watered. "What's wrong?" His eyes studied me carefully. "I just wanna go home…please?" I whispered. Jake nodded and grabbed my hand, "We'll go home…Emmett c'mon." He smiled down at me. I smiled and we started toward the tour bus. Heidi ran out and was frowning (Heidi looks a lot older now about 15). "Dad I don't feel good…" She frowned crying. "What's wrong?" Jake got tense. "I'm gunna…" Heidi puked and cried even harder. "Oh jeez…" He frowned also and helped her back to the tour bus. I sighed and followed silently.

**Kellan's POV:**

I sighed when I got into trouble because me and Heidi were 'close'. "First it was Renesmee and now its Heidi?!" My dad screamed at me. "It's not like that! I swear!" I screamed back frowning. "Then what is it like?" My dad had his teeth clenched. "I just care for her…she's family." I whispered. My dad's expression changed to sadness, he could feel what I felt. "She's not Kristabella…" My dad whispered frowning. "I know that…" I looked down, tears blurred my vision. "It sucks ya know?" I bit my lip. "I know it does son…but you have to move past that…" Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Its not as easy as it sounds…I loved her and she lied to me…" I let the tears stream. "Son…she isn't worth what you have to offer…" My dad smiled to me and hugged me. I let out a groan and started crying even more. "Dammit man…I can't have a girl who loves me ever…" I sighed and a tiny knock at the door. "Come in." I whispered, it was Heidi. "Hi…Kellan…are you still my best friend?" Her voice was soft and sad. "Of course…" I smiled at her, she came and ran into my arms. Dad smiled and left the room, "I-I'm sorry for getting you into trouble." Heidi whimpered, I laughed and kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault…it was a misunderstanding that's all." I held her into my arms. I heard the front door and got tense.

**Emmett's POV:**

I answered the door and two people stood there. A boy and a girl, "Yes?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is Jacob here?" The boy said, damn he looked just like Jake too. "Uh…hold on." I shut the door and ran up the stairs. "Jake!" I screamed out, he came out and looked at me deeply. "Yeah?" He muttered. "There's two people here for you…" I walked down the stairs with him. Jake opened the door and his eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. " Look we're not here to fight…" The girl said, "We just need a place to stay for awhile." Jake looked at me. "It's not up to me…it's up to Carlisle but he's not here." Jake looked back to them. "It's up to Emmett…" He looked at me again. "Alright…well…uh…" I scratched the back of my head. "Fine…but any funny stuff and your out you got that?" I growled and went up the stairs. "What are your names?" I asked softly. "I'm Alexia and he's Anthony." Alexia replied glaring. Heidi ran down the stairs and was smiling. "Daddy! I…" Her eyes went to Anthony and Alexia. Heidi got close to Jake and shyly held onto him. "It's alright Heidi…" Jake smiled down at her. "Hi I'm Anthony." Anthony said to her smiling. Heidi blushed and smiled. "Hi I'm Heidi." She breathed in deeply. "Hello, I'm Alexia." The girl said with a feisty tone. Heidi waved smiling, "Daddy Kellan and I are friends again!" Her facial expression was bright. "Good sweetie, why don't you go and show Anthony and Alexia their rooms, 'kay?" Jake looked up the stairs. "Okay!" She smiled and ran up the stairs. The two followed, I just watched from the balcony.

**Heidi's POV:**

I sighed and walked back and fourth. "I'm sooo bored. What can I do?" I asked my daddy. "Uh, why don't you go and ask Emmett to go and play…dolls?" He scratched the back of his head. "Dolls?!" I squealed, "You gotta be kidding me." I scowled. "Well I have no clue, find something Heidi." My dad seemed frustrated. I frowned and walked out of my parent's bedroom. I went to the room of a scary boy. I knocked softly. Anthony opened it up swiftly and I almost fell backwards. "Uh, hi?" He looked at me with no expression. "Can I hang out with you?" I blushed deeply. "Um…sure?" He stepped out of his room and I pulled on his hand. "I'm going to do your hair!" I smiled. "Why?" He focused on me. "It'll be fun I pinky promise." I held up my tiny pinky, he held up his pinky, which was billions of times larger than mine (Hey! I like to exaggerate) "Okay…" He just walked into the bathroom with me. I started to fix his hair, which it was long. I gelled up the top like a mohawk and left some of his hair down. I started to straighten it slowly and softly. Oh my gosh he was a total hottie! His hair was blue black it was amazing. I finished and looked at it, "Here…" I turned him around and he looked into the mirror. He let out a gasp and slammed his fist into it, shattering the mirror into pieces.

**Kellan's POV:**

I saw Alexia in the kitchen and I tried to impress her by talking to her. "So…how are you on this fine evening of today?" I smiled at her, she glared at me. "It's the morning retard." She replied, I smiled and held my hand over my 'heart'. "Oh I'm so crushed…by hey I like 'em feisty." I joked and went into the fridge. "Please…." She muttered. I just smiled and kept going through things. "Hey have you heard my powers?" I whipped around so I could look at her. "Uh, no…" Alexia stared at me. "Wanna hear 'em?" I smiled brightly. Alexia nodded and breathed in deeply. I let out the scream of a lifetime. Alexia had her eyes huge, a bit narrow. "Ohhh and I can do this." I fixed the things that were broken and waggled my eyebrows. "Look what you did…." She growled at me and held her hand up. I broke the glass in her hand and her hand was bloody. My eyes were huge and I frowned. "I…can fix that…" I fought for words. "Uh…JAKE!" I screamed and he ran in. "What?!" He hissed. "Can you fix her hand…I didn't mean to do that…" Jake healed her hand and left heatedly. Alexia just glared at me and went back to what she was doing. "Sorry…" I whispered. I grabbed her hand in mine to examine it, I coulda sworn I saw a smile.

**Emmett's POV:**

I called Rosalie and waited for her to pick up. "Hey babe it's Emmett I just wanted you to know I'm gunna be 45 minutes late. I had a tattoo that took longer than expected love you babe…" I hung up and sighed, continuing my work. My phone rang and I stopped the needle, "Hello?" I answered wearily. "Emmy-kins!" Rosalie greeted me. "Babe! Hey how are ya?" I continued tattooing, putting half focus on Rosalie and half on the tattoo. "I quit my job…" I could hear the defeat in Rosalie's voice. I got tense and snarled to myself. "Why?" I breathed in deeply trying to keep calm while I had a customer in the shop. "Just…well, I wanted to spend more time with you and Christine." She sounded a bit odd. "Well…alright…" I reasoned with her. "Why don't you tell me more when I get home…" I smiled to myself knowing she would. "Uh…okay." She sounded worried now. Why should she be worried?

* * * * *

I got home and Christine ran into my arms. "Daddy!" She squealed and was holding onto my arm as well as she could. "Hey baby…how's school going?" I smiled. "I don't want to go…I hate it. Mommy's not there no more and I hate it!" She screamed, got down, and ran off. I raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs. "Hey babe?!" I yelled out to her. "Emmett!" Rosalie screamed and leaped into my arms. "Hey love." I kissed her softly and set her down. "So why is Christine all upset?" I stared deep into her eyes. "I…" Rosalie looked down. I put a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards. "First of all why did you really quit?" I sighed. "I…the principal said I was too…" That's all she said when I snarled, I finally caught the hint. "Motherfucker…." I snarled when I heard two little footsteps run away.

**Johnny 3 Tears POV:**

Taylor layed on my chest and was smiling, "Your really gentle you know that?" She looked up at me. I blushed deeply and smiled boyishly, "Ah I try…plus I know it was your…first time and everything…" I frowned shyly and she just laughed. "How do you know it was my first time? What if I did it with...Kellan?!" Taylor looked at me still laughing. The blush drained out of my face, "But that's your...brother…" I thought about it shyly. "I was just kidding silly!" Taylor laughed. I heard the door open and there standing in the doorway was Kellan… "I'm going to kill you…." Kellan snarled through clenched teeth. "Taylor…up. Now." Kellan ordered and Taylor did as told. "And…you." He growled. "Huh…what?" I looked at him. Kellan grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. "Kellan! Stop!" Taylor screamed at him. I just let him throw me around, to make him think he was the bigger person. Kellan threw me into the hallway and I punched him in the gut. Kellan went flying backwards and hit the wall with a crushing noise. Kellan's eyes were pitch black and he tossed me over the balcony, I landed on my feet steadily. "Your so dead…" I heard Kellan mutter. "Yeah? You and what army?" I growled. "My dad and I is all that I need." Kellan sneered. "Get your dad then! Kill me, hit me! Huh?! You want me get me!" I roared at him, egging him on. I saw her, there she stood…crying.

**Heidi's POV:**

I frowned and started to cry. Anthony looked at me bizarrely. "Who was that?!" He looked into the little pieces of mirror. "That was y-you…" I looked down crying still. "Oh…well…I like how you did my hair." Anthony looked into one of pieces and looked at his hair. "R-Really?" I looked into his eyes. "What is that?" He wiped my tears and looked at them curiously. "Those are tears." I looked at him. "What's that?" He touched my frown. "I'm upset." I raised an eyebrow. Anthony started to explain how the Volterra didn't allow feeling emotions. How could they do that? I mean it's a god given thing. "What does that feel like?" He gestured to my frown. "I feels like my heart hurts." I looked at him. "What does pain feel like?" He looked at me. "It's like a piercing feeling." I sighed. Anthony smiled, "What am I doing?" He looked at me smiling softly. "It depends, what do you feel?" I looked at him. "I feel this adrenalin in my body." Anthony explained holding his stomach. "It means your happy." I smiled. "Really?" Anthony got up and stood over me. Anthony had his face near mine getting it closer. "Yeah…" I breathed scaredly, wondering what was going to happen.

* * * * *

I sat in my room with Anthony and I was combing my wig. You see I started a band called _Paramore_ and my play name is Haylee. "What's that?" Anthony looked at me combing. "I'm combing my leg…" I laughed. "I didn't know your legs were that hairy." Anthony joked. "Haha very funny." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon show me…" Anthony looked in my eyes. "Fine fine…" I got up and ran into the bathroom, I came back out and had my wing on. The wig had red, orange, and yellow in it. "Cute…" Anthony smiled. "Thanks." I giggled.

**Kellan's POV:**

I roared and jumped off the balcony, standing in front of Johnny 3 Tears. "Don't egg me on cause I won't back down." I threatened. "Dammit Kellan! Stop!" Taylor said crying. I looked back up to her. "I can't believe you'd let him do that…" I shook my head. "I love him." Taylor looked to Johnny. My eyes widened and went pitch black. "Don't you dare…" I hissed up to Taylor. "I do! I don't care Kellan!" Taylor growled. "I love you too…" Johnny whispered and looked up to her. My mind had its flashback to when Renesmee and Jake had Edward scream at them. "Okay…" I breathed in deeply and ran into my room.

* * * * * *

I sat in my room for what felt like years but it was only 3 weeks that I didn't come out. I mean I ruined my sister's first relationship…but I'm her brother so it _was_ my job. I sighed and lay in my bed again closing my eyes, wanting sleep. I heard the innocent knock at the door and my eyes snapped open. "Come in…" I scratched the back of my head and sat up. Heidi walked in and smiled softly. "Hi Kellan!" Heidi had this excitement in her eyes, I smiled. "Hey, what brings you to my layer?" I breathed in deeper as she walked over to me. "I just wanted to see you…you haven't been out in forever!" She exclaimed., "I know…" I sighed and patted my bed. She sat down smiling at me. "Could I hug you or is it against the law?" I looked at her. "You can if you want." Heidi leaned over and her shirt was kind of low, hey, I'm a guy I can't help it! I coughed and hugged her tightly. "I love you Kellan…" Heidi kissed my cheek and smiled. "Love you too Heidi." I bit my lip and returned the kiss on the cheek. "I have to tell you something…" She looked kind of guilty. "What?" I smiled. "I'm dating Anthony…" She bit her lip and my eye twitched in anger.

**Emmett's POV:**

I got up and held my fist close to my mouth to keep me from yelling. "But I got offered another job…" Rosalie objected and was smiling. "And that is?" I said through clenched teeth. "Modeling…" Rosalie smiled brightly I looked at her and smiled. "I'm happy for you babe…" I hugged her. "Your not mad?" She looked into my eyes. "Why? Should I be?" I looked at her. "Well I'm doing…_that_ kind of modeling…" Rosalie's facial expression turned to embarrassment. I laughed a full-bellied laugh and smiled brightly. "Great! I'm happier now babe." I laughed and held her. "I'll support you, like you do for me…I mean as long as you don't do anything that you'd regret I'm cool with it." I smiled down to her and kissed her softly. Rosalie kissed me again and shoved me softly, I lay on the bed and licked my lips. We almost went further but my phone rang. "Ugh…" I muttered and answered it, "Emmett Cullen speaking…Huh? What'd she do? Yeah…on Monday…'kay, thanks." I hug up my jaw dropped and I shook my head. "What?" Rosalie looked nervous, "It's Christine…she's in trouble…" I looked down to my phone again.

**Heidi's POV:**

I sat in my bedroom with Anthony teaching him the last emotion he'll ever need. "This one is called love…" I held his hand close to where his heart was supposed to be. "What does that feel like again?" Anthony teased me, I gave him a bit of a shove and smiled. Anthony had changed within the few days I was dating him, he was more open and had more emotion in him. "Your adorable…" I giggled and kissed him softly. "Wanna know how to get my dad's goat?" I raised an eyebrow deviously. "He has a goat?" Anthony was confused, "It's an expression remember?" I smiled, Anthony nodded catching on quickly. "Ready…ANTHONY!" I screamed out, I heard my dad running down the halls and he busted the door open. I was laughing so hard I almost fell off the bed. "Dammit Heidi! Why did you do that?!" My dad screamed. "I-I'm so sorry! I thought it was funny…" I laughed out to him, my dad rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're a little pest you know that?" My dad joked and hugged me. "I know…" I kissed my dad on the cheek and he left. "See it's funny to make my dad like that…" I sighed in happiness. "What if it was real…" Anthony looked down boyishly and played with his fingers. "I…dunno…" I blushed and looked at him softly. "I'd like that…" I whispered after a few seconds of silence. Anthony looked at me and smiled. "You sure?" Anthony looked into my eyes. "Yeah…" I breathed deeply as he got closer to me…then…we _did_.

**Alice's POV (A week later):**

The picture of a girl with a pregnant belly flashed in my eyes. "Oh my god…" I felt like the wind get knocked out of me. "What? Alice what did you see?" Jasper looked into my eyes intensely. "Baby…someone is going to have a baby…" I shook my head thinking. "But…who? It can't be Ren…unless…" I considered. "No she woulda spilled already…" Jasper looked into my eyes still. "Bella?" I tried, Jasper shook his head. "Can't.", "T…oh no…Taylor?" I looked at Jasper scaredly. "I dare hope not…" Jasper bared his teeth. "She's a smart girl, she'll use protection." I smiled and Jasper's facial expression was mortified. "Kidding." I smiled. "What about Heidi?" Jasper said looking around. "Well…no I don't think so…" I thought hard about it. "I mean we _heard_ them…" Jasper laughed. "The only person left is…me…" I trailed off and frowned. "No it can't be…" I looked up into Jasper's eyes worriedly. "Calm down…I mean even if it is you…" Jasper reasoned. "But Jazz! Kellan…what if…he freaks out about the whole…" I breathed unevenly. Jasper held me, "Don't worry…it'll be okay…" Jasper smiled down at me.

**Emmett's POV:**

I sat in the classroom staring at my daughter helplessly and I clenched my teeth. "Your daughter called me a word that should never be spoken by a little girl like that." The Principal was serious. "What'd she say?" Rosalie looked at the principal then to me. "She called me a…ahem…MF." The principal looked to Christine in the corner and Christine started to cry. "What? A motherfucker? She's just saying what I called you." I glared at him. "Emmett…" Rosalie hissed. "Let me handle this babe…did it seriously offend you? If it did that means you're a pansy." I glared at him. "And you made my daughter cry? What a sick basterd you are…Christine c'mon were going home." I grabbed Christine in my arms and I snarled at the principal. "Don't you dare look at my wife like that…" I took Rosalie's hand and we left the school. "You are…psycho." Rosalie's eyes were wide. "Yeah well…he hurt my little girl." I looked to Christine and she was frowning. "Am I in trouble?" Christine's voice shook. "Nope...it's not your fault you heard it from me." I sighed, my phone rang. "Hey Jake what's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay?" I looked at Rosalie. "I'll be there as fast as I can." I hung up. "Babe I'll meet you at the house in a little bit…it's Heidi." I set Christine in Rosalie's arms and I kissed Rosalie softly. "Love you babe…" I smiled and took off.

**Heidi's POV: **

I sat in my History class feeling funny. "Megan…"I whispered. "What? Heidi what's wrong…you look like your going to throw up…" Megan's eyes were wide. "Oh god…" I got up and ran to the bathroom. "Heidi! Heidi Volturi get back here!" My teacher yelled out to me. I got into one of the stalls and just threw up everything. "Ohhh…" I moaned and held my stomach. "Heidi?!" Megan knocked on the stall. "I'm in the last one!" I called out too sick to open the stall. "What should I do?" Megan panicked. "Do you have my cell phone still?" I whispered holding my stomach. "Yeah why?" Megan had her ear up against the stall to hear me. "Call…" I threw up again this time I cried. "God Dammit! Call my uncle now!" I screamed out. "Okay!" Megan pressed *3. "Emmett?…yeah it's Megan McGrath, listen your niece isn't feeling good you have to come down to the school." Megan was panicked. "Are you talking to him?" I moaned out. "Yeah it's alright Heidi he's going to come." Megan leaned against the door of the stall. "Emmett hurry!" I screamed out.

* * * * *

I waited a good 15 minutes for my uncle and I kept throwing up. "Megan I can't breathe…" I muttered trying to speak louder. "Take deep breaths and you'll be okay." Megan let out a gasp. "Eww perv! Get out of the bathroom." Megan said in shock. "I'm Heidi's uncle thankyou very much!" Emmett shot back ripping the stall door clean off. "It's alright Heidi, Rosalie's talking to the principal so your all taken care of." Emmett was smiling down at me. "O-Okay…oh no…uncle Emmett I'm gunna…" Emmett bent me over the trashcan and I puked again. "It's alright…just let it out…" Emmett rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm scared…" I cried even harder. "Excuse me…" Emmett passed Megan and walked out the bathroom. "Where does it hurt?" Emmett pressed against my stomach. "Ow! Right there…" I frowned as he touched my lower stomach. "Jesus…you have to go see Carlisle...seriously." Emmett looked down at me and walked out the front school doors.

**Alice's POV:**

I stared into the mirror at my stomach and how big it as gotten. "Jasper…" I whispered. "Yeah?" Jasper was working on a ship in a bottle. "I'm pregnant…" I looked at him and his hand didn't even flinch. "Are you sure?" Jasper looked up at me. "Jasper…I mean look at it!" I turned to my side and his eyes raked my stomach. "It has gotten a bit…rounder…" Jasper smiled. "I'm…happy." I smiled and breathed in deeply. "So am I…" Jasper got up and held me gently. "OH MY GOD! HEIDI'S… AND IT'S….ANTHONY'S GOING TO BE A…." Is what we heard being shouted. "What's this all about…" I looked out the door. "Oh my god ma…Heidi's pregnant! And it's Anthony's! Anthony is going to be a daddy!" Taylor said smiling. "Great! Um…would you bring your brother in here?" I whispered shyly. "Yeah mom." Taylor smiled and dragged Kellan in here. "What's up mom?" Kellan's eyes were bright . "I have to…tell you some news…" I sighed and looked down. "It's good news." Jasper smiled and held onto my shoulders. "What is it?" Taylor's eyes were excited. I held my stomach. "Your going to have a new brother…or sister." I looked up and Kellan was smiling. "Awesome!" Taylor shrieked. "Yeah…awesome!" Kellan was smiling wider. "Great I'm glad you guys are happy." I smiled.

**Kellan's POV:**

I sat in my room, wow two girls pregnant…there's going to be a lot of crying in this house. I heard a rustle in my closet and I got up. "Hello?" I opened my closet. "Hi!" Alexia smiled brightly and was trying on my clothes. "Uh…hi…" I was confused she hated me a couple days ago. "What are you doing?" I looked at her. "You have a lot of clothes…" Alexia looked through more of it. Within two minutes, she had every single shirt, pant, and sweatshirts I owned on. "I look like a marshmallow huh?" Alexia was smiling I nodded laughing. "Here let me help you…" We both started to take the clothes off. Alexia threw them at me and I folded every single one down to the last red skinny jeans I had. Alexia smiled and walked over to me slowly, almost seductively. "I realized I didn't hate you…" Alexia's eyes were glued to me. "So that means…I like you." She held onto my waist and kissed my throat gently. "Really? So that means I'm free to like you?" I kissed her neck ever so softly. "Yeah…if you want." Her eyes were innocently looking at me. "I knew you were falling for me…" I smirked. "Don't get a big head about it…" Alexia glared. "To late already did!" I threw her and I on the bed and then there was various noises coming from my room.

**Johnny 3 Tears POV (A month and a half later):**

"It says here that if your belly has a curve it's a boy but if it's just round it's a girl." I read from the baby book Alice handed to me. "Well I can't really tell…hmmm." Alice was rubbing her stomach. "Taylor can you tell?" Alice grabbed Taylor's hand and put it on her tummy. "Well it's a mix between the two…" Taylor looked a bit confused then she had that twinkle in her eyes. "Mom! What if you have twins again?" Taylor was all excited. Alice looked a bit troubled then smiled. "The more the merrier!" Alice shouted and smiled. Taylor held onto my arm and we walked through the store all the way to the baby clothes. "But wait! What if they grow like us?" Taylor looked at me then Alice. "Well…ah…" Alice bit her lip and thought hard about the whole thing. "Maybe we should just wait huh?" Taylor smiled and breathed in deeply. "Yeah maybe…" Alice held her stomach and sighed. "What's wrong mom?" Taylor looked nervous. "Let's get home I'm not feeling so well…" Alice looked down and clenched her teeth. "I'll drive…" I smiled.

**Heidi's POV:**

I frowned and looked in the mirror waiting for Anthony, my dad, and my mom to get home so I could tell them about the whole baby situation. I lay in my bed holding my stomach nervously and the baby was kicking away. "Ow…you are a naughty baby ya know that?" I talked to it and rubbed it gently. "Why thankyou…" Anthony was standing in the doorway. "Hey!" I smiled and ran to him. "Hey to you too…" Anthony smiled and kissed me gently. "I…let's go talk to my mom and dad…I have news for you guys." I took his hand and led him too my mom and dad's room. "Dad? Mom?" I opened their door and my mom was taking off her jacket. "Hey hun." My mom smiled and looked down at my stomach. "Jake…" My mom's voice was calmer than usual. "We have a visitor…" My mom smiled brightly. "Yes?" Jake looked back at Anthony and me. "Ah Heidi…" My dad hugged me and I breathed deeply. "Hey guys…uh, I need to tell you something." I looked down shyly, "While you were gone…I found out something that I should have told you about a month or so ago…" I kept looking down. "I'm pregnant…" I held my stomach softly then looked up to my dad. "I'm sorry…really and truly sorry!" My eyes watered and Anthony held me. "It's alright Heidi…" My dad was smiling. "This is grand." My mom said holding into my dad's arm. "Wait, wait, wait…so is Alice." I looked at them, if expressions were to have voices theirs would be screaming right now.

June

July

**Alice's POV(The 9****th**** of July):**

I layed on the doctor's chair agonizing the hours to come. "But Carlisle I want the babies out _now_…" I sighed. "I know you do…it seems Jasper does too." Carlisle looked to Jasper who was sitting on the couch rocking back and fourth. "Oh Jazz…" I smiled at him and giggled. "What?" He smiled at me, "You're silly…" I breathed in and shook my head. "Yeah? Well you are too." Jasper stuck out his tongue. "You're more than I am!" I stuck out my tongue, Jasper got closer to me, "Are you sure?" Jasper had his face closer to mine. "Yes as a matter of fact I am." I smiled at him, Jasper kissed me softly. "Ow!" I held my stomach and sighed. "It's working…" Carlisle smiled at both of us, "Your babies will arrive within...30 to 45 minutes." I sighed happily and held my stomach tightly.

* * * * *

Kellan paced back and fourth outside the door and Taylor was talking to him about not freaking out. "But how can I not! I'm going to see my brother and or sister…or…yeah." Kellan had said. I closed my eyes. "Alice…" Jasper had his hand in mine. Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Renesmee, Edward, Bella, and Esme were in the room with me. Oh and of course Carlisle, "Alice you have to stay awake…" Jasper was pressing on my hand. I opened my eyes softly, "But I'm so…tired…" I yawned. "We know you are but if you want those babies to come out normal you'll stay awake! I mean what if one of your babies has three eyes!" Emmett exclaimed. "Emmett! Don't jinx my babies!" I screamed, Emmett laughed and smiled. "I woke her up." Emmett laughed. Carlisle did his thing; the sound of my first child filled the room.

**Kellan's POV:**

I had my ear to the door the whole time worrying about my siblings. "Kellan your tense…" Alexia held my forearm and looked up at me. "I know…" I smiled down at her. "Do you think your brother or sister will have your eyes?" Alexia looked at the door curiously. "You know…my eyes weren't always rainbow." I stared at the door and Alexia looked up at me. "They were gray…then my eyes couldn't make up their mind…so when I got about Uncle Emmett's size ta-da! My eyes were born!" I laughed. Alexia smiled laughing, "Really…that is a dramatic story Kellan." Alexia held me gently, after that door opened. "You can come in now." Carlisle smiled, "Wait…um, Emmett could you go so Kellan and Taylor could fit in the room?" Emmett's eyes were wide. "Are you calling me fat?" Emmett had a hand on his stomach. "C'mon Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes and took him out of the room. "Good luck." Rosalie smiled as she passed me. Taylor and I went in the room. Devastation pulled across my face as I looked at my mom, she was passed out. "Is she okay?" I looked at my dad and he smiled nodding. "She's tired Kellan…" My dad was sitting in a chair by her. "C'mon Kellan let's go see the babies!" Taylor whispered smiling. "Alright." I smiled and we walked out.

* * * * *

A few minutes later, my dad came in and was looking at the two babies. The girl looked like me, she had straight blond hair with rainbow eyes. The boy looked like Taylor, black curly hair. "We need names for them…" My dad smiled at us. "How about…Dallas for the girl." I smiled down at the little one. "Okay…Alice?" Dad looked down at my mom. "Yeah. It's perfect." She smiled at the baby and then at me. "How about…well….I don't know." Taylor looked down at the little boy. "Jordan?" Taylor looked at my mom and smiled. "It fits…" My mom scrunched her nose up smiling. Then as we, all know…they grew to our size.

**Dallas's POV:**

I stood up and looked to my brother Jordan. He was absolutely huge! I mean if the twin towers were put together that would be him! "C'mon come with me!" Taylor squealed and took me up the stairs. "What are these things?" I squeezed my chest together. "Those are boobs…they'll come in hand later." Taylor laughed. I nodded smiling, "These'll fit." Taylor handed me black skinny jeans, a blue and black top, and this thing that looked like a slingshot with two cups. "What's this?" I held the mutating thing up. "That's a bra for your…boobs." Taylor smiled. "Okay!" I smiled and ran into the bathroom. I put on everything and came out, "Like this?" I had the bra on the outside of my shirt. "Oh, uh, not quite…" Taylor had her face scrunched. "Oh under the shirt?" I pulled it off and ran back into the bathroom. I came out with everything on right. "This is right?" I looked at Taylor, she nodded smiling. "Yep that's how." Taylor took me down stairs and I stood by Jordan shyly. "Hi Dallas." Jordan smiled and held me gently, "Hi Jordan." I smiled. "Will you stay with me?" I looked up at him. "Yeah sure." Jordan smiled.

**Heidi's POV (A week later):**

I was at my locker getting all my stuff, I got expelled from school. Good thing my career in music took off. "Really Heidi I didn't mean to tell everyone about the whole pregnant thing…" Megan apologized. "Oh it's alright all you did was get me expelled then made fun of." I smiled sarcastically. "But everyone would have figured out anyways." Megan looked at my stomach. "My stomach isn't that big besides, I couldn't trust you even if you were the only one I had." I slammed my locker and glared at her. I walked down the hallways and Anthony was in English 147. Anthony smiled at me apologetically and whispered. "I'll see you when I get home beautiful." I blushed and smiled. I nodded and walked out the front doors of the school. Someone shoved me down and kicked me in the stomach. I screamed out and held my stomach. "Stupid whore! You never were my best friend!" Megan ran off with her other friends. I clenched my teeth and got up. I put my hand on my stomach and started to cry, I looked to the ground and blood started to drip. "Holy!" I started crying even harder. I had blood all in my hands, "Fuck! God no don't do this to me now!" I fumbled for my phone and finally got it, I left bloody prints on everything I touched. "Carlisle, please…I'm bleeding really badly…you gotta help me." I cried and layed back down waiting for him to get there.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I cried in Jake's arms with the news, "Who would do this stupid ass thing?" Jake growled. Anthony hadn't got home yet but Heidi was crying in her sleep, probably afraid to tell Anthony. "I-I don't know Jake…I'm scared for Heidi." I frowned and Jake nodded. "I am too…" Jake looked at the door. We all (Emmett, Rosalie, Christine, Jake, Alice, Jasper, my mom, my dad and Esme) stood outside waiting for the news. "Alice…can you see _anything_?" My dad looked at Alice. "Well…Heidi is devastated…about…I can't see it." Alice frowned. Carlisle came out and was frowning, "I…I cannot believe what I witnessed…" Carlisle looked down, "What…what is it?!" Jake growled. "The baby didn't even make it out...When the person kicked Heidi the baby's lungs were crushed." Carlisle looked up and had his teeth clenched. "Wh-What?" I shook my head and more tears came to my eyes. "Carlisle…can't you do anything?" Jake's eyes were big and almost ready to cry. "I can't…I tried everything…" Carlisle sighed. "But Heidi doesn't know yet…" Carlisle looked to all of us. "Oh God…" Emmett shook his head. "Poor Heidi…" Alice had tears in her eyes. Anthony, Alexia, Kellan, Dallas, Taylor, Johnny 3 Tears, and Jordan walked in and saw all of us crying. "Mom…what's wrong?" Kellan looked at Alice and ran to her side. "Renesmee…why are you all crying?" Taylor looked at all of us. "Yeah…Jake what's going on?" Anthony looked at us. "Heidi's baby is an angel now…" Christine whispered and looked up at Emmett. Emmett wiped his tears and nodded to Anthony. "We're so sorry…" Emmett shook his head. "What are you guys saying?" Kellan had his eyes full of tears. "The baby is dead…" Rosalie looked at Anthony and frowned. "God dammit!" Kellan threw his backpack down and started towards the door. "No Kellan don't go in there." Carlisle warned. "The baby is still in there, I have to go take it…" Kellan busted open the door and we all saw the baby covered up with the sheet. Kellan dropped to his knees and covered his mouth. "Kellan dammit…" Emmett snarled through tears. "Heidi…" Kellan whispered crying harder.

**Emmett's POV:**

I sat on the couch crying for Heidi. "Babe…" Rosalie slid into my arms and cried also. "I couldn't bare to see the baby again…" I frowned. "I-I know…" Rosalie held onto me. Carlisle took the baby in his arms and out the door. Heidi woke up gently and looked around the room. "Where's Anthony?" Heidi started to panic. "I'm right here…" Anthony looked miserable and held her hand. "What's wrong?" Heidi looked around devastated, Kellan got up form his spot and rushed to Heidi. "Heidi…" Kellan smiled and wiped his tears. I just frowned and cried even more waiting for the news to hit Heidi. Heidi held onto Kellan and breathed in deeply. "Emmett…why are you crying? Who died?! Where's my dad!?" Heidi started to cry, Jake came to her side and held her. "Baby I'm so sorry…" Jake whispered. "Where's mom?!" Heidi shook her head crying more. "I'm right here…" Renesmee's eyes were dark, "Why is everyone crying?" Heidi looked down to her stomach, which was covered with the blanket. "Where's my baby?" Heidi looked to Anthony then to Rosalie. "Auntie Rosalie…where is the baby?" Heidi's purple eyes grew lighter. "H-Hun, y-your baby…" Rosalie shook her head unable to finish, I held her close. Carlisle came in with his head down. "Grandpa Carlisle…tell me…" Heidi's eyes were huge. "Heidi…your baby didn't make it…I'm so sorry." Carlisle looked down shaking his head. "This isn't funny you know…" Heidi warned. "We're not joking, if we were Emmett wouldn't be crying." Rosalie looked to Heidi. Heidi got up and ran to her room shutting it loudly. "I'll go to her…" Anthony whispered following.

**Heidi's POV:**

I held my head in my hands crying harder than ever. "God why did you do this huh?! I thought babies were a fucking blessing to you! What was mine not good enough for you?!" I screamed so hard my face grew red. "Don't you want me happy?! My baby wasn't even breathing! How could you do this!?" I heard the knock at the door, "Unless your Anthony, my dad, or mom I don't want you." I screamed. "Good thing I'm Anthony…" Anthony smiled and walked in the door. I started to cry again and held my pillow close to my tummy. Anthony sat by me and held my body in his arms. "I-I'm s-so f-fucking sorry Anthony…" I whimpered. "Don't be…it's not your fault…" Anthony sighed and looked at me. "But…I…" Anthony put his lips against mine. "That means we could try again…" Anthony smiled sorrowfully. "But what if it happens again?" I frowned and layed my head on his chest. "It won't…I won't let that happen ever again…" Anthony held me tighter. "I don't want to try again…" I whispered Anthony had a sad expression on his face. "But we both wanted a baby…what happened to wanting that?" Anthony looked into my eyes. "Well I want one…but just not to…have…" I looked at him. "Okay…I could wait." Anthony smiled softly.

**Kellan's POV:**

I heard sobs coming form the next room. I layed in my bed with Alexia and we talked, "Can you believe it?! How could that bitch kick my…friend." Alexia hissed, I nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yeah…I can't believe it either." I sighed and heard the sound of crashing from two doors down. "You hear that?" I whispered. "No what?" Alexia looked up at me. "Hold on…" I slid outta bed and walked down the hallway. "Hey…" I knocked on the door. Emmett answered it, "Yeah?" His face was red and his eyes were black. "Is everything okay?" I looked inside the room and Rosalie was smiling with Christine. "Yeah why? Oh my face?" Emmett laughed. "I have paint on it…the girls are making me put make-up on…" Emmett frowned and looked back at them. "Daddy I love you!" Christine smiled giggling. "I love you to baby…uh so, anything else?" Emmett leaned against the doorframe. "Nah man…" I smiled and walked away. "Hey Kellan!" Emmett called out, I whipped around. "Huh?", "Be good to Alexia…she loves you." I nodded smiling. Seeing Christine made me want something I knew wasn't possible.

**Heidi's POV:**

I kept screaming in my sleep, in my dream I was killing Megan. I got the ice pick from the back of my car and slammed it into her head repeatedly. Anthony shook me harshly, trying to wake me up. I kept screaming like I was in pain, "Heidi! Dammit wake up!" Anthony panicked, My dad ran through the door and looked down at me. "Leave this to me…" My dad whispered and set his hand on my lower stomach. "No!" I screamed and sat up quickly. I looked around and saw my dad. "Daddy…" I held onto him, "It's alright…" My dad smoothed down my hair. "What was the dream about?" My dad's forehead wrinkled. "I…was killing someone…" I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. My stomach was so flat…I hated it. "Who?" My dad set a hand on mine gently. "Megan…" I looked up at him worriedly. "Was she the one who kicked you?" My dad got tense and angry. I nodded to upset to talk, "That stupid cunt." Anthony muttered angrily. "Watch it Anthony…Heidi hasn't adjusted to hurtful things." My dad warned holding my hand. "Jacob! Anthony bring Heidi down the stairs she needs to see something." Carlisle called u to us. Everyone was gathered around the TV when we got down stairs. "_Today a young girl by the name of Megan McGrath got into an accident on highway 67 off boulevard way. The back of an Ice truck was open and the ice pick was jammed through her skull._" My news lady read from the teleprompter. "Oh. My. God." My dad looked directly at me. "We found your power…" My dad murmured. "What are you talking about?" Carlisle looked to me then my dad. "She was dreaming of killing Megan…" My dad was frozen stiff. "Heidi…you can't just kill people like that." My dad frowned. "I didn't mean to! I swear!" I frowned also and held onto Anthony's shirt tighter. "Go on upstairs now…" Carlisle motioned up the stairs smiling softly at me. As we walked up the stairs, I smiled secretly. _Good….isn't karma a beautiful thing?_

**Dallas' POV:**

I sat in my room with Jordan and we were drawing things I saw in my mind. "Jordan…I see mom crying…" I frowned and started drawing not even taking one look at what I was drawing. "Why?" Jordan looked at me confused. "She lost…something…important…" I started drawing a necklace type thing with a symbol. I looked down at it, my eyes looked over my drawing. "I have to go warn her…" I grabbed my drawing and rushed to my parent's room. "Mommy?" I knocked on the door. My dad answered and I blushed deeply looking down embarrassedly. "What is it Dallas?" My dad smiled warmly at me, "Daddy…I have to show you something that I saw happening." I sighed and my dad let me in the room. "Mom is going to lose…" Then my mom let out a cry. "Jasper! I lost my necklace! That this is important to me!" My mom buried her face in her hands. I held up my first drawing of her crying. "Daddy…I saw this coming…" I frowned "Does is look like this?" I held up my drawing of the necklace. "Yes…where have you seen that?" My mom looked at it. "I told you…I saw it in my head." I looked to both of them. "She has your gift Alice…" My dad smiled to my mom. "Ow!" I shouted and held my head, another vision popped in my head. "What's wrong?" My dad set a hand on my shoulder. "It's in your bathroom…you left it in the cupboard." I lifted my head up and smiled. They looked at each other and smiled.

**Heidi's POV:**

I sat in the bathroom trimming my hair off. "No sir well I don't want to be the blame not anymore it your turn…" I sang my song aloud to see if I liked it. I tossed my hair to the side and smiled mixing the bleach up. "This side you made it hard just to go on and why? All the possibilities well I was wrong." I slathered it in my bangs. "I wonder how am I supposed to feel when your not here cause I burned every bridge built when you were I still try holding onto silly things I never learn oh why?" I washed it out 30 minutes later then put the turquoise on my bangs. "This heart will start a riot in me lets start, start hey!" Anthony knocked on the door and I blushed deeply. "Uh…hold on." I wrapped up my hair in a towel and walked to the door. "Yes?" I smirked innocently. "You just get out of the shower?" Anthony looked at my head wrapped up in the towel. "Yes…" I kissed him gently then backed up. "You smell like bleach…" Anthony raised his eyebrow. "I'm bleaching my teeth…" I smiled and my teeth were white. "Oh…alright." Anthony laughed and walked away. I shut the door and washed out the turquoise gently, I looked in the mirror and smiled at the greenish blue. Next I did the pink….that took forever but it was worth waiting. I walked out of the bathroom shyly and sat on the bed, Anthony looked over at me and smiled. "Hellooo beautiful." Anthony smirked deviously. I rolled my eyes and smiled softly. "You think your gunna get it?" I smirked licking my lips, Anthony nodded. "I know I will…" I laughed and let him get it.

**Johnny 3 Tears' POV:**

"Johnny winks and Johnny thinks Johnny circles dance floor like roller rink. Jump down, down in the H-Town get down. To the sound stardom, make the motherfucking crowd loud. I wanna see you move yeah move to the music. I wanna see you booze yeah booze till you puke it. Bitch grab ass get smacked to mat yeah, up strap back it thrown out the back. Watch your back through the back door, back to the dance floor. Gotta, gotta get I gotta, gotta get more." I wrote down in my part for the song.

"So don't make me tear it up you know I don't give a fuck. And I ain't here to shake things up but I got my hand on my gun." Jake sang out. Renesmee just watched and was holding her yay sign up. "That's great!" She squealed. I laughed and Taylor also smiled. "I like that." Taylor looked up at me. "Have you heard me and Renesmee's song?" Emmett looked up from writing the last of it. Jake and I exchanged glances then nodded. "Let's hear it."

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Six pack in hand, stage dive to the pit, hustle the ladies got gorilla tactics. I'm creepin through the show and I'm scanning for hoes. Girls got a bag of sniffers wanna do the no, no. Yeah back to the bus it's the end of the night get back to the bus and get outta my life 'cause I got people to see hoes as freaky as me I roll into the after part with my boy Charles P." I rapped at pace.

"Sup Funny!" Emmett called out. "Picked up a few friends now I'm dipping with bitches, slap the bitch to my right I said click it or ticket. Girl feelin my ride now she's getting suspicious this a brand new Maida as I'm hitting them switches. I ride behind Charlie as he's poppin a wheelie, I finally made it to the party now he's coppin a Philly. See Da Kurlzz out front doing tricks on his heeleys (Oh no). I'm gunna get down yelling somebody beer me!" I looked up and smiled.

"We'll do the chorus later…" Emmett laughed smiling then his part came up.

**Emmett's POV:**

I looked to Renesmee smiling. "I roll up to the party in my Honda Funny followed me in his Mazda Maida, damn what a balla. Top down what a primadona. The spinners that he bought straight outta auto zone for 30 dollars. Money we have nada, let's go inside I'll folla they didn't let us in so we hopped a wall but I dropped ya that's when I lost ya. I didn't try to call ya I ran into the crowd of celebrities and papa-razzi and they shot up pictures of me and Dennis Hopper now I need a doctor. Yo little John your crunk juice and vodka is turning me into a monster one more shot and I'm a gonner."

"But Charlie Scene I saw ya stuck your dick in the salsa!" Renesmee squealed out laughing. "I don't want no drama I'd rather have my anaconda deep throated by piranhas." I laughed out and smiled. "Hey Emmett come here for a sec." Rosalie smiled at me softly. "Okay babe." I got up and followed her to the room. "What's this about?" I looked at her gently. "I have to leave…" My face dropped into a frown.

**Heidi's POV (days later):**

I lifted up my shirt up to my belly and saw the scar I was left with. "You tend to heal really fast." Carlisle murmured to himself softly. "How long is that scar for?" I frowned looking at it. "Well…maybe weeks…months…forever." Carlisle touched over it and muttered things I didn't understand. "What's that bump?" I touched it and Carlisle laughed to himself. "That's where your baby was…" Carlisle frowned softly then looked back to me. "It's just a bump." Carlisle touched it and looked a bit miserable. "Grandpa Carlisle…you don't have to be upset about me losing my baby." I smiled weakly. Carlisle smiled and kissed my cheek gently. "You know…I could help you around the house." I smiled at him giggling. "With what?" Carlisle laughed. "I wanna operate on something!" My eyes got huge Carlisle raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well…how about we do that in a few days?" Carlisle looked around his office. "Awesome!" I hopped down from the table and ran up into my room. "Anthony! Guess…" I looked around for him. "Anthony?" I knocked on the door of the bathroom. I frowned and looked back to the bed; Anthony was laying there smirking deadly. "Hi." Anthony smiled sexy boy like. "Hi…" My knees started to go weak. "How are you?" Anthony cocked his head to the side. "G-Good…" I blushed deeply. "Come here…" Anthony beckoned to me; I walked shyly over to him. Anthony frowned and looked up at me. "What's that?" Anthony pulled up my shirt. "That's the…scar." I looked away, Anthony looked at it again. "No that's not it…I was talking about this little bump." Anthony put his hand on it and I felt this huge pressure pushing on my stomach. "Oh…" I raised an eyebrow and held my tiny bump. "What was that?" Anthony looked up at me. "I dunno…it felt like it was kicking me." I looked at it again. Anthony's mouth curled up into the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. "Oh no…this cannot be happening!" I frowned shaking my head. Anthony smiled nodding, "I'm gunna be a daddy."

**Emmett's POV:**

Rosalie had left the day before and left me with Christine, "Daddy…why are you sad?" Christine looked up at me softly. "I'm not…sad." I looked at her smiling; Christine glared at me shaking her head. "I know you're sad…" Christine held my arm as well as she could. I smiled at her gently and held her in my arms. "Dad…why did you kill me?" Christine looked up at me with no expression. "Wh…well, I didn't really mean too." I looked down in shame, feeling like nails were pressing in my eyes. "I did it because I wanted to save you…you were born in a world that's falling apart." Christine looked at me confused. "How would you save me by killing me?" Christine sat in my lap falling asleep. "Well…when I was your age, my parents hated me. They wanted nothing to do with me." I looked down at her smiling. "But I love you daddy…they can't hate you." Christine yawned slowly. "I just didn't want you to grow up and be a burden on your family. Ya know?" I kissed her forehead as she fell asleep more. "Do you…hate me?" Christine started closing her eyes even more. Then she fell asleep. "Never will I hate you…" I whispered.

THE END (of book 1)


End file.
